


Sensory Overload

by Mariska



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariska/pseuds/Mariska
Summary: After months of thinking they couldn't be together, Lister and Rimmer finally confront their feelings for each other. Probably makes more sense as a sequel toStay With Mebut can be read as a standalone.





	Sensory Overload

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest I'm not that happy with this, but after rewriting it several times I thought I'd just get it out there!
> 
> Thanks to GrantNaylor for Red Dwarf and the posse

Lister was feeling decidedly odd.

At first he thought it might be the after effects from appendicitis. After all, Legion said he had been on the verge of peritonitis, whatever that was. But did appendicitis give you butterflies in your stomach? And a feeling like your chest was being squeezed so tightly you could barely breathe? Even with his scant medical knowledge Lister didn't think so.

Not usually one for introspection, Lister brushed some stray Sugar Puffs off his bunk, pulled the covers over his head and settled down for a long, hard think.

He traced his feelings back over the last few days. He thought about the way that Rimmer had run around Starbug in a frenzy, touching and smelling everything he could get his hands on. Lister felt his chest tightening again at the thought of Rimmer moaning in almost orgasmic delight as he slid his long tapered fingers sensuously over smooth surfaces, opening all the jars in the kitchen to sniff and lick the contents and even raiding the Cat's wardrobe just to experience all the different textures.

Oh smeg, he was jealous. Jealous that Rimmer had touched just about everything on the ship except him, Lister. 

In the months since the psi-moon "incident", as they referred to it now, Lister had somewhat forgiven Rimmer. At first Rimmer had been such a smeghead that it was easy to stay mad at him for the way he'd rejected Lister's declaration of love. Quarantine indeed! But over time they'd fallen back into a semblance of their old relationship, although Lister couldn't deny he still wanted more.

He thought about the moment that Rimmer had reappeared in hard light form, when he had put his hand on Lister's shoulder - that's when the butterflies had started. That brief contact had awakened his senses and he had been anticipating more touches from Rimmer, but that had been the only time. The butterflies started up again as Lister imagined those fingers sliding over his skin, his neck being licked and his name being moaned orgasmically by Rimmer. Heat pooled in his groin and he was about to move his hands southwards when he heard Rimmer come into the room. He froze.

*******

Rimmer was still getting to grips with being a hard light hologram, able to touch, smell and taste after years of sensory deprivation. The euphoria of the last few days, when he had run his hands, nose and tongue over everything he could find, had settled down but he still had this odd feeling that something was missing.

Determined not to overthink as usual, Rimmer put on some pyjamas (oh the feel of real clothes!), climbed into his bunk and turned off the lights, briefly wondering where Lister was. It was far too early for the smegger to be in bed, he was probably getting drunk somewhere. Or in some dark corner of the ship, touching himself. Rimmer's lips curved into a smile at the thought. Now there was an idea....

Still smiling, Rimmer rubbed himself slowly through his pyjamas, relishing the slight scratch of the fabric on his hardening cock. He deliberately teased himself, running one finger up and down his erection while cupping his balls and squeezing them gently. His thoughts strayed again to Lister, remembering their brief moment together on the psi-moon, how he'd felt so powerful making Lister moan. At that thought he hurriedly pushed his pyjamas down, moaning in relief himself as he finally felt skin on skin. He knew he wouldn't last long as his right hand tugged on his now iron rod, his left hand once again cupping and squeezing his balls. An image of Lister doing the same floated into his mind and that was it, his orgasm hit him like a freight train, pulsing through his entire body and leaving him gasping for simulated breath. Oh! he thought, that's what's missing. 

*******

By the time Lister's highly aroused brain realised what was happening it was too late to reveal that he was in the room. He heard Rimmer get changed, felt the slight movement on the bunk as Rimmer lay down and held his breath during the short silence that followed. He was just starting to think he might be able to ignore his erection and try to sleep, when he heard the unmistakeable sounds of masturbation from the bunk below. Immediately his erection became impossible to ignore, he was harder than he'd ever been in his life. Lister stifled a groan as he heard Rimmer thrashing around, obviously now in a rush to finish himself off. In just a short minute, during which Lister thought he might explode from the strain of not touching his now weeping cock, he heard Rimmer gasp as his orgasm hit him. Lister couldn't take it any longer, he shoved both hands down his boxers, grasped his cock in one hand, squeezed his balls with the other and climaxed almost immediately, shaking and clenching his teeth in an effort to be quiet.

When he had recovered he had just one thought: he must get Rimmer to touch him. Soon.

*******

Rimmer opened his eyes the next morning to the sight of Lister struggling to get into his least revolting boiler suit. It looked like the zip had got caught just below the waist, so Lister was standing bare-chested fiddling with his crotch in Rimmer's eye line.

"Smeggin' zip! Rimmer man, help me will you?"

There was no way Rimmer was going anywhere near that crotch in that disgusting boiler suit...especially with all the smooth naked flesh above...no way. Time to change the subject.

"Where were you last night? I didn't hear you come in."

"Oh. Err, you were asleep so I came in quietly. You sure you won't help with this zip?"

"Smeg off, dog food breath," Rimmer said as he leapt out of bed and headed to the shower, being careful to hide the slight bulge in his pyjamas.

Ok, thought Lister as he zipped up his suit with no problem, that one was a bit obvious, I'll have to try being more subtle.

******

Three days later Lister was feeling decidedly despondent.

Rimmer still hadn't touched him despite all Lister's attempts to trick him. He tried dropping a load of papers near Rimmer, hoping they would reach for the same one at the same time, but all that happened was that Kryten barged in to clear up, complaining about the mess. He'd tried waiting around the small galley kitchen so that he could go in when Rimmer did and accidentally on purpose bend over in front of him to put something in a low cupboard. That time Rimmer had hurried out of the room before he'd even had a chance to speak. He'd had more showers in the past 3 days than in the past 3 years, hoping to meet Rimmer wearing just a towel (he wasn't sure how that would help with the touching thing, he just wanted to be naked near Rimmer). But it seemed like Rimmer was actively avoiding him, they'd hardly spoken and the hologram seemed to be going out of his way to avoid contact, quite often leaving the room when Lister came in.

The closest they had come to touching was when Rimmer had brushed past him on the way out of the cockpit that morning. Even that brief contact had taken Lister's breath away and he'd had to hide a rather painful erection from the Cat who was hanging around curling his hair. Mind you, he'd spent most of the last few days with a hard on, not willing to do anything about it himself unless he could share it with Rimmer. But there was no sign from Rimmer that he would do that again, although Lister could swear he'd caught Rimmer discreetly pressing at his crotch in the few times they had been in the same room.

Lister sighed, it was probably just wishful thinking. He sat back in the chair in their sleeping quarters and rubbed the back of his neck. All this sexual tension was making his muscles sore. He had really thought that the rejection on the psi-moon was just Rimmer's way of not being able to deal with his real feelings towards Lister - just as he'd come to realise some time ago that he was doing the same. In the past he had insulted Rimmer because it was easier than accepting he was attracted to the smeghead. But he now had to admit that Rimmer had probably been right all along, they weren't meant to be together and the sexual tension was all imagined. He could feel tears starting and sighed again.

*******

From the door Rimmer watched Lister rubbing his neck. Even that small movement made Rimmer long to be the one doing it. Over the past three days he'd held himself back from touching Lister, knowing that once he started he would never want to stop. The goit hadn't made it easy for him either, what was with all the showering? It had got to the point where the sound of running water gave him an immediate erection.

And that time in the kitchen! The sight of Lister bending over, his perfectly rounded arse with the material pulled tight around it! Rimmer had nearly come in his pants right there and then. Luckily he had hurried out before it got embarrassing but he had stopped wearing real clothes on the basis that if he did come in his pants, it would be easier to clean up holographic ones. He started trying to avoid Lister.

Lister sighed and the sound almost broke Rimmer's heart. He wanted to make a move, but the thought of rejection was terrifying. He's not going to want me, he'll push me away, he hasn't forgiven me for all those hurtful things I said, parroted his brain, as it had on repeat for the last three days. Not for the first time, Rimmer told his brain to shut up.

With a deep breath he moved nearer and put his hand gently on Lister's neck. Lister jumped at the contact, twisting the seat round to see what was happening. Rimmer almost lost his nerve, but then he made eye contact with Lister and looked deep into those dark shining eyes. Wait, were those tears? Rimmer's heart gave another lurch and he moved in closer, shifting his gaze to Lister's lips, remembering the way they had felt against his own.

He bent down in front of Lister and took his hands, feeling a thrill at the connection.

"Dave, I didn't mean it, I only said all those horrible things because you deserved more than a soft-light hologram. You do believe me don't you?" Rimmer pleaded.

When there was no answer Rimmer panicked for a second, then realised he probably needed to explain more.

"I mean on the psi-moon...when you said you loved me...and I was awful afterwards...I'm sorry...I didn't mean it," he stuttered, utterly distraught that he might be too late.

"You didn't?"

"No of course not, there's never going to be anyone else for me except you. But I understand if you don't want me..." Rimmer couldn't finish as he saw tears spilling down Lister's cheek. He reached out tentatively to wipe one away with his thumb.

"Please forgive me," he whispered.

Lister smiled up at him and he felt his chest expand.

"Of course I forgive you, you smeghead," said Lister. "But it was a stupid thing to do, why didn't you just tell me what was in your head? We could have worked something out!"

"I thought it was best if I lied and said I didn't want you..." Rimmer tailed off. It did seem stupid now but at the time it had made sense. To him at least.

"No more lying!" Lister reprimanded, softening his tone with a smile. "You know I hate that. And if we are going to be together you have to tell me what you are feeling."

"You want us to be together?" said Rimmer incredulously. "You said you were going to look for someone else."

"Yeah, well, I was lying too. Only because you got me so angry! I want you just as much now as I did then."

They gazed at each other for a moment, letting the words sink in. Then they sprang at each other.

Their lips met in an instant, Rimmer immediately revelling in the soft warmth. Lister's arms moved up to wrap around Rimmer's neck and all thoughts of rejection were gone as he felt Lister melt into his arms. Their lips parted; Rimmer tasted and smelt the musk that was quintessentially Lister, then felt a warm tongue slip into his mouth and tangle with his own.

The kiss was messy at first, clashing teeth and desperate tongues, both of them too eager. Rimmer tried to pour all his regret at the way he had behaved after their last encounter into the kiss, melding their mouths together, gripping the lapels of Lister's jacket as an anchor. After a minute of hot, hard, wet thrusting they finally slowed down, settling back into a more sustainable rhythm.

Kissing Lister was the best therapy anyone could get, Rimmer thought, as he moved his arms around the smaller man to caress his arse. Instead of the usual litany of self-abuse, his mind was presenting him with half-remembered, half-imagined images of Lister: bending over, riding him, on his knees, pressed up close like they were now, calling out his name in the throes of orgasm.

The thoughts made him moan out loud and he couldn't help grinding his hips towards Lister. He was so hungry for more he pushed Lister's jacket off onto the floor and almost ripped the boiler suit down to Lister's waist. Then stopped abruptly at the huff of surprise from the other man.

"Sorry! Was that too much? Sorry," he said moving away, suddenly distraught, his earlier thoughts of rejection returning.

"Don't apologise, you just surprised me," Lister said quickly, taking Rimmer's hands again. "You know I want this...I just didn't realise you did too until a few minutes ago."

"I do, I do want this. I tried to squash my feelings because I didn't think I'd be good for you. But then I got this body...."

"It is a great body," Lister smiled, looking at the man in front of him appreciatively.

"You know what I mean! And then suddenly I got scared. I thought you wouldn't want me."

"So that's why you touched everything except me! Rimmer, Arn, couldn't you tell I wanted you to?"

"I'm not very good at picking up on signals," Rimmer said in a small voice, not quite able to believe Lister. Although he was being pulled in closer and it certainly seemed like Lister was being sincere. Arms wound themselves around his neck again, a warm body was pushed up against his and he could feel his own hardness being echoed.

"Is this a clear enough signal?" whispered Lister as he captured Rimmer's lips. The voice in Rimmer's brain was silenced again as he gave himself over completely to the sensation of kissing Lister.

*******

He couldn't believe that Rimmer had made the first move but after the initial shock Lister was in ecstasy. He'd been thinking about this so much recently he knew exactly what to do now that he had his hands on Rimmer. Oh but the reality was so much better than the fantasy! They still had a lot to discuss but that could definitely wait.

Rimmer pulled down the last part of the zip on Lister's boiler suit before helping him out of it completely, all without breaking their kiss. For a moment Lister tried to undress the hologram, then remembered he couldn't do that himself. Lister broke off and whispered "uniform", then took the opportunity to move his lips down to Rimmer's neck, sucking and biting the sensitive skin while Rimmer concentrated on removing his holographic clothes.

Soon they stood glued together in just their underwear, hands grabbing at each other desperately, lips searching for naked skin.

There wasn't going to be enough room on the bunk for what Lister had in mind, so he reached down and pulled the thin mattress onto the floor, shouting 'Lock!' in the process. Rimmer seemed willing to let Lister take the lead, so he manoeuvred the taller man onto the mattress, flat on his back and waited for him to remove the last of his holographic clothes before ripping his own boxers off. Kneeling down, Lister bracketed Rimmer's slim hips between his legs, one hand on the mattress beside Rimmer, positioning himself so that they seemed to be joined in the middle.

The sight of his dark dick lying against Rimmer's pale one almost sent him over the edge, so he closed his eyes and took a breath to regroup. With all the sexual tension over the past few days and the desperation of the last few minutes he didn't want this to be over too soon. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Rimmer seemed to be having the same problem, he was gripping the mattress with his eyes squeezed shut in a Herculean attempt not to touch himself or Lister. He couldn't help pushing his hips up to increase the contact between them and Lister responded by gathering both cocks in his free hand. Rimmer's eyes flew open.

"Dave...," came the gasped response from the hologram, "...I don't really know what to do..."

"I know man, I've got you. Just tell me if it's too much," Lister smiled encouragingly at his less experienced partner, willing his hand to stay still for a moment to let Rimmer adjust to the feeling of another man handling his dick.

He started moving his hand slowly, keeping eye contact with the bigger man, marvelling at how his pupils were dilated with desire. Lister took a moment to run his eyes over the finely muscled torso stretched out before him - it really was a great body. A moan was wrenched out of him as he imagined biting his way down that chest, taking Rimmer into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head, sucking and licking and swallowing.... Careful! Lister's thoughts were threatening to take him over the edge again so instead he concentrated on the matter at hand. His hand to be precise.

Watching Rimmer closely for any signs that he might want to stop, Lister increased the pace and the pressure. They fit together perfectly and the friction between them felt incredible. He ran his thumb over the heads, using the drops of pre-cum from both of them to lubricate without letting go. His breathing increased as he felt Rimmer's cock respond to his touch and heard a moan escape from the other man's lips. Rimmer reached out and ran his fingers up and down Lister's thighs, the featherlight touch igniting a fire inside him.

"Oh god Arn...I've wanted this for so long," he gasped. "Look at you, you gorgeous smegger, I can't believe you made me wait to get my hands on you."

Rimmer flushed and couldn't suppress a slight gasp at the words 'gorgeous smegger' - Lister filed that one away for another time and changed his grip to add a twist at the end, eliciting another gasp from Rimmer. They were both breathing heavily, eyes locked.

Lister started seeing stars, he was close to losing it but unwilling to slow down. He just hoped Rimmer didn't decide enough was enough - he was pretty sure he'd never be able to stop. Suddenly Rimmer raised himself up onto one elbow and snaked his other hand in between them, rubbing and pulling at their balls. Lister's eyes widened from both the shock of the sensation and the realisation that Rimmer not only didn't want to stop, he wanted more. He was squeezing with just the right amount of pressure in just the right spot, exactly how Lister liked it.

"Smeggin' hell Arn...please...don't stop."

*******

The two men kept eye contact, an even more heightened desire flaring between them at the same time. They couldn't take their eyes off each other, it felt like all the many months of unacknowledged want had been condensed down to this moment alone. 

"Dave, it's too much...I'm gonna..."

"Yeah, together Arn, together..."

Their rhythm became erratic, Rimmer arching off the mattress, Lister leaning further forward, stealing breath from each other. Finally the world shattered and it was almost too much, everything felt and unsaid released in one long moment. They shuddered and gasped their way through it, together.

Slowly loosening their hands, Lister lowered himself onto the mattress next to Rimmer, still breathing heavily. Without speaking Rimmer put his arm around Lister's shoulders, bringing him in closer, and Lister tangled their legs together - it felt so natural to lie like that, as if they had been lovers for years.

When he had caught his breath, Lister started to move away but Rimmer pulled him back.

"I'm just gonna clean up, I won't be gone long."

"Stay with me a bit longer," murmured Rimmer into damp skin.

Lister felt decidedly happy.


End file.
